


[Podfic] What I Want to Mean to You

by dapatty



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Gossip, Hollywood, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 06:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10328381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: (Author's) Five times someone assumed up-and-coming actress Angie Martinelli was dating her roommate, and one time it came true.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vassalady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What I Want to Mean to You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227268) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



Cover Art by dapatty.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2016/What%20I%20Want%20to%20Mean%20to%20You.mp3) | **Size:** 8.4 MB | **Duration:** 0:11:40
  * [Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016122689.zip) | **Size:** 4.4 MB | **Duration:** 0:11:40
  * [Click HERE for Streaming on Mobile](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2016/What%20I%20Want%20to%20Mean%20to%20You.mp3)

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Recorded as a gift for vassalady for the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2016 because ANGIE AND PEGGY.
> 
> Hosting courtesy of Paraka ♥


End file.
